


Blue nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Colours, Gen, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Blue nightmares

Clint liked the colour blue.   
It has a calmness to it.  
It reminded Clint,   
Of the skies,  
Of the ocean,   
And of his mother's eyes.  
But now he hates it.  
Loki ruined that colour for him.  
And Clint will always resent it.  
Because now when,   
Clint thinks of blue,  
He gets nightmares.   
He sees the people he killed.   
His mind is a blue haze.  
And it scares him.  
Because if he sees blue again,   
Then he might lose control.


End file.
